1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic connector systems and, more specifically, to low-profile connector systems for pluggable electronic modules, such as transceiver modules for high speed fiber optical and copper communications.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0243833 discloses a connector assembly including a connector housing provided with optical connection portion and optical semiconductor device for positioning and coupling a plug and a lock member rotatably connected to the connector housing for latching to the housing so that at a closed position the plug can be stably maintained. U.S. Pat. No. 8,414,309 discloses an optical communication system including a transceiver module, a protective socket receiving the module, an optical connector connected to a top portion of the module, and a clip mechanically coupled to the socket over the optical connector. The transceiver module includes an optical subassembly (OSA), an electrical subassembly (ESA) coupled to the OSA, and a circuit board secured to a bottom of the ESA. When the transceiver module is seated within the protective socket, electrical contacts located on the bottom face of the circuit board are in contact with respective contacts located on the socket.